


I Like Your Hat

by SoGayItHurts



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chyan - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, God I love Sharpay, I mean what a princess she is, I wish it actually went like this, If you squint there's a bit of Zeke/Sharpay, M/M, Prom, Sorry if there's a bit of swearing, gayyy, instead of that nasty ass forced heterosexuality, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: Chad needs to ask him to prom, if he wants any chance of actually getting a 'yes', he NEEDED to ask him now.----------------Yah girl still sucks at summaries, but like CHAD IS SO SOFT IN THIS PLEASE READ IT, I LOVE SOFT CHAD. Anyway, this is gay and fluffy and you are very welcome.





	1. Attempts #1 and #2

**Friday**

_Go and ask him, he's right there, it'll take you five minutes maximum and you'll come back_

Chad thought to himself. Prom was right around the corner and he hated it. All this fuss over a dance and possibly some food. And he had to actually _go_ with someone.

_Just walk up to him, ask him politely, if he said no, it's fine, if he says yes, you'll go,_

Ryan sat alongside Sharpay and a couple of their diehard followers in free period, whilst Chad sat with the wildcats. He knew he couldn't just get up and ask Ryan to prom. It was impractical. So he just sat and watched.

_Chad Danforth, you've been procrastinating for weeks now get your ass up and ask him to prom_.

"You good bro?" Troy placed a single hand on Chad's back to bring him back down to earth.

"Yeah, I'm cool,"  
"Worried about finals?"

A laugh arose from around the table. Chad didn't even realise they had finals, him being worried about them was out of the question.

"Nah, just don't know what to do with prom,"

"Prom'll be fine! Get a cute girl, get a cool outfit and boom! Free food and a dance," Troy attempted to help him, to which Chad smiled.

It was actually rather hard for him not to scoff at the word 'girl' but he kept it in himself. The large group of sweaty boys got up and headed towards the door.

"We're going out to play ball, you coming?" Jason asked him as he hit a basketball against his own head.  
"Nah, it's cool I'll just stay here for a bit," Chad grinned.

All eleven of the boys glared at him in confusement.

"The field's too wet, why would I want to get wet when I can make these girls wet,"  
  
The boys laughed aggressively and accepted his reason. In a not-so-orderly row, they all dashed towards the exit, leaving Chad alone to watch Ryan, a basket ball firmly placed under his arm.

_Goddamnit Danforth, if he's so perfect then why don't you ask him out_?

And Chad couldn't disagree with his somewhat aggressive inner voice. Ryan had a beaming smile and a personality filled with energy. And he was so...himself, when he wasn't covered in Sharpay's shadow that was.

Even though Ryan was everything Chad hated (I mean he's a boy, he likes theatre and he's academically talented) he felt intrigued by him. It was pretty disgusting but he knew it was true.

_You have to ask him, you literally have less a week left, next Friday is prom, you HAVE to._

No matter how hard he tried, Chad couldn't find it in himself to get up and ask the question. So yet again, he just watched.

Soon, free period was over and a large mass of people left to get to their classes. There were people dropping books, slipping over and absolutely rioting to get out of the door.

Chad, being Chad Danforth from the basketball team, easily made his way through the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as a childish sophomore tried to trip his friend up but managed tripping up Ryan.

Smoothly, as if it were a natural instinct, Chad caught the falling angel with a single arm whilst the other arm held his basketball.

"You good?" Chad asked as he made sure Ryan was standing properly in the hallway.  
"Yeah, thanks," Ryan gratefully smiled and turned around to head back to Sharpay.

"Wait!" Chad placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Ryan to turn around and meet his face.

_Say it say it say it say it OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND SAY IT!_

"I...uh...like your hat," Chad awkwardly complimented, earning a blush and a giggle from Ryan.  
"Thanks but it's not even mine, it's Shar's,"

_Chad that wasn't what you were meant to say, please, this is too awkward, ask him_ ,

"Well then, Sharpay's hat really suits you,"  
"Thanks," Ryan smiled again, slightly red in the cheeks.

If there was a world record for the most awkward moment in history, no other moment would have ever been any competition for the amount of blushing and silence that occurred on that day.

"Well, I best go," Ryan waved and left, breathing a sigh of relief as he turned around.

"Yeah, bye," Chad replied but Ryan was already long gone. So he, yet again, watched as Ryan's figure slowly morphed in with the crowd of people.

And Chad mentally punched himself in the face.

——————————————————————

**Tuesday**

"Mr Danforth are you not aware that this is a drama class and not a game of fetch?" Mrs Darbus yelled at him.

Drama class wasn't exactly Chad's best lesson, so it was practically normal that him and Jason had been having a competitive game before Chad's basketball flew across the classroom and crash landed on Mrs Darbus' head.

"It wasn't me!" Chad replied, knowing for well it was him.  
"There's a basketball tucked under your arms this second!" She pointed it out. Which was true, Chad, had rushed desperately to collect him ball, and held it like his best friend. He looked pretty guilty of the hit.

"What basketball?" He tossed the ball behind him, "I don't have a basketball,"

Mrs Darbus shook her head and sighed, muttering something about the 'inevitable doom of this disappointing generation'. She gave a final glare at Chad before leaving to watch the children who actually did their drama work

Meanwhile, Chad left to go and find his ball, which had rolled far behind him and out of sight. As he scanned the floor, he finally found it directly beside a certain blonde haired boy.

Cautiously, Chad tried picking up his ball without distracting Ryan. He knew for well that Ryan loved drama so passionately he would risk his life for a good act.

The plan seemed to fail, as he gently removed the ball from him feet. Ryan turned around and was slightly scared to find Chad right there, he dropped the small stack of papers he had in his hands out of pure shock.

"Chad!" He breathes a sigh of relief as he bent down to pick up the paper.  
"Sorry," Chad replied, helping him pick up the papers.

"Nah, it's cool, I'm not normally this clumsy,"  
"I don't believe that for a second, Evans,"  
"I'm not!" Ryan smiled as he picked up the last of the papers.

"Here," Chad handed him all the paper he had collected and for a split second, their hands touched.

It was extremely quick and they both jerked their hands away immediately after they made contact, resulting in a mass amount of blushing and extreme lack of eye contact.

"RYAN! Are you just going to sit there with a brainless basketball mutt or are you going to actually DO something," Sharpay called him as the two stood up.

"Sorry about my sister," Ryan apologised,  
"It's cool, it's pretty precise actually, brainless basketball mutt, I quite like it,"  
"Oh really? Well then, I guess you have a new nickname, Mr brainless basketball mutt,"  
"Fair enough then, Mr Dorky Drama freak,"

Ryan playfully shoved him before turning to Sharpay who was practically about to burst.

"Well then, the devil calls," Ryan waved.  
"And this class sure is hell,"  
"For you," Ryan added.  
"For me,"

And the two separated, and yet again, Chad was too scared to ask, gosh, there were three to four days left and he was still anxious. At his rate, it would be a miracle if he ever DID ask him to prom.

And the days were passing, and the chances were lowering with each second.


	2. Attempt #3

**Wednesday**

Science was actually bearable when Chad sat next to Zeke. If it was even counted as Science anymore, last lesson Zeke poured a glass of bromine on the table and Chad stirred his homework in it. In fact, a month ago, Troy celataped a human cell model to the ceiling and the boys using it like a piñata.

So science was hardly any work, it was just talking and messing everything up.

"But they're literally the same!" Zeke complained, Chad and him were having a serious discussion about the differences between certain sports shoes, so far, it had lasted twenty minutes.

"No they're not! One has a seven on the side and the other has a four,"   
"That doesn't make a difference"   
"But it does!"   
  
"BOYS!" Mrs Kalie yelled, causing them to stop their debate and become silent for a bit.   
  
Zeke reached into his bag to take out a pen (unlike Chad, he actually carried a bag with him to school) when a batch of flowers fell out.   
"Dude, flowers?" Chad chuckled,   
"Not for me, bro," Zeke corrected,   
"So you just carry flowers in your bag for no reason in particular?"   
"No they're for Sharpay,"   
  
Chad groaned. He never really understood Zeke's infatuation with Sharpay, nobody did. But he could really say anything, seeing as he was so intrigued with her twin brother.   
  
"But flowers?"   
"What? You didn't take flowers to give to your prom date?"   
"I don't even HAVE a prom date, dude,"   
"Oh." Zeke realised, "Well then, you got anyone in mind?"  
"Kinda, I guess,"

Dramatically, Zeke sat up and gasped.   
"Oooh, who's the lucky lady?"

_Lady._ The word replayed itself in Chad's head. It should be a lady, he should be going with a lady. A girl. A cheerleader.

"Actually, never mind I don't think you know him- her, her, you don't know her,"  
"Oh, come on dude, you can tell me, I'm your buddy,"  
"It's really not that important,"  
"I swear on my life I won't judge, unlike you, I can respect when someone is in love,"  
  
Chad actually laughed.  
"You LOVE Sharpay?"  
"Yes, and I don't see the problem,"  
"Whatever, dude, your choice,"

"But who is it? Is she-"   
Chad coughed when his friend used the pronoun.   
"Is she-" Again he coughed.  
  
"What are you doing? I just wanted to know whether she-" Cough, cough, cough.

"For gods sake, you stubborn dick, what are you doing?"   
"She," Chad simply said.  
"What? You've lost me, mate,"   
"You kept saying she,"   
"So?"   
  


Chad looked up at Zeke, eye brows raised and his brown eyes shined. There was no way of him hinting it so he vaguely expressed himself through facial expressions. It took a while to process in Zeke's brain.  
  
_Why is he bothered that I called her a she,_ Zeke thought, _I can't exactly call her by her name seeing as he won't tell me what it is. Unless it's not a-_

"Oh," Zeke finally realised what he meant. But he didn't mention anything for a couple of minutes.

He cleared his throat before he spoke.   
"So, uh, who's the lucky, uh, dude,"  
  
The question came out so uncomfortably, Chad laughed softly and pointed at Ryan. He watched as Zeke's eyes trailed down his arm until he saw the flamboyant blonde boy.  
"Evans?" Zeke asked, slightly confused, still.   
"Why not Evans?" Chad smiled.   
"Fair enough then. But how're you going to ask _him_ to prom?"   
"Uh...I don't know, like, ask him,"   
Zeke rolled his eyes.   
  
Gosh, was Chad one of the most inexperienced love-loathing boy to ever walk the face of earth. He was even certain he remembered a time Chad got asked out by a cheerleader a couple months ago, and he was so confused about how to react that he ran away and didn't leave the basketball court for the next four hours.   
  
"How about you and I both go see the twins and ask them individually?"  
"Uh... ok, I guess,"  
"You're absolutely hopeless, you know that,"  
  
"Well, at least I'm good at actual important things!"Chad jokingly replied,  
"Oh really? Like what?"  
"Sports,"  
"Wow, what a varied list of tons of things you're good at," Zeke laughed.  
"Oh, shut up, cookie boy,"   
"Cookie boy? You aren't even good at insults, what the heck is a cookie boy?"  
Chad playfully pushed him.   
  
"BOYS!" Mrs Kalie's voice boomed across the room again. And again, the class was all the more silent.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"We'll both go at once, ok?" Zeke asked Chad, who was already blushing aggressively.  
"Yeah,"   
"And remember-"  
"Can we just do it already?"

Zeke nodded and the two swiftly walked down the hallway, stopping at Sharpay's locker, where both Sharpay and Ryan stood.  
"Tell Sharpay I'll meet her down the corridor, near the hall," Chad nodded his head, breathed once more before approaching the twins.   
  
"Hey Sharpay, Ryan," Chad waved uncomfortably. He turned to Sharpay before he spoke again, "Uh, Zeke said he had something for you, he's waiting near the hall,"  
  
Sharpay looked up and down at him before whispering something to Ryan and then sashaying away. Leaving Ryan and Chad standing awkwardly at her locker.  
  
"Hi," Chad managed to utter after second of silence.   
"Hi," Ryan laughed and replied.  
"So...are we just going to wait?"  
"I guess, I mean, what do you have next?" Chad shrugged,  
"I don't know, normally, I ask Troy,"   
"Troy's got a girlfriend now, eh? Forgotten about the old crew?"  
"Not really, he just wants to spend all his time with her everyday,"  
"So basically, he has."  
"Yeah, basically," Chad chuckled.  
  
There was a lot of fidgeting going on with Chad's fingers, his face could practically outheat the sun and his words came out more as stutters. But he knew he had to ask.

"She's actually nice," Ryan began speaking, smoothly, "Gabriella, I mean. I hung out with her a bit in the summer, she's sweet,"  
  
"Remember that baseball game I played against you in the summer?" Chad tried to act as if he had just recalled the memory himself. When in reality, he knew it was constantly on his mind, every part of him wanted it to happen again.  
  
"You mean when I literally beat you at your own game?"  
"Oh, please," Chad smiled again, brighter and stronger than the last.   
"But you have to admit, I was pretty good," Ryan tipped his hat, proud of his own accomplishment.

"Oh, you were great, I remember, your technique and your confidence, and I liked you're casualty, you weren't very boastful either I liked that a lot too, and you lead your team really well, you made it really fun, you know, but also like it was serious an-" Chad stopped himself before he could go on and completely proclaim his affection for Ryan.  
  
A strong coat of crimson devoured his face, and he corrected himself.   
"You were good, I guess," he muttered.   
"Thanks," Ryan simply said, though there was no eye contact of any sort.

Just then, the bell rung, followed by masses of tired teens.   
"Well, I best be off..." Ryan sighed as he slowly tried to walk away.   
"Wait!" Chad called, he needed to ask, he _had_ to, gosh, prom was in two DAYS.   
  
Ryan turned around and Chad simply couldn't talk. Ryan had such pretty eyes, and really nice lips, and such soft-looking cheeks and a gleaming smile and UGH.  
  
"I-uh-I like your hat today," He simply stated. And before Ryan could even say anything back, he took off.


	3. Successful Attempt #4

**Thursday**

"Dude, you _have_ to ask him to prom," Troy encouraged his best friend. It took a while for Troy to get used to the fact Chad actually liked a male, but when he did, he was all the more supportive.

"I've tried, like a billion times,"  
"Oh, really, and how?"

"I don't know, dude, I walk up to him and then I feel so unprepared and weak, like I'm not meant to be...you know, there," Chad sighed and then stood up.

"What about if you did it in a way you know he can't say yes to?"  
"What do you mean?"   
"I've got just the thing,"

————————————————————————

"I'm confused,"  
"Why would that be?" Troy asked twenty minutes later, carrying a box of chocolates covered in a light blue ribbon.  
"Why am in the theatre hall, holding  chocolates?"

"You'll see,"  
"What do you mean 'you'll see', dude tell me what's going on,"

"Here's the plan, I got everyone to assemble in the theatre hall, seeing as everyone loves me-"  
"Troy Bolton get to the point," Chad laughed  
"And I got you some cheerleaders to do an elaborate dance routine before you ask him to prom,"

"Why are you so extra and powerful, dude?" Chad wondered.  
"I don't know dude, why are you so anti-romance?"  
"Cause it's boring,"  
"Yeah, Yeah, now go on, get out there," Troy pushed his best friend.

"Wait shouldn't we rehears-" Chad began but Troy was already gone.

————————————————————

When Troy meant he would make everyone, he meant everyone, the seats were packed and Sharpay and Ryan sat directly in the middle, in plain view of Chad which made him even more scared.

The girls did an amazing dance, everyone clapped and jeered and roared and laughed. They pounced up and down, singing, dancing everything.

Then it happened.

Flamboyantly, the girls parted so that half of them were on once side, the other half were on the other, and Chad stood in the middle. All eyes on him. Something he was partially used to, but still.

"So, uh, thanks for coming, dudes, sorry if this is a bit, random and unorderly, its cause I'm basically pulling this out of my ass, but uh... prom's tomorrow," Chad spoke, people roared with joy at the mention of it.

"Put your hand up if you currently don't know who you're going with," Chad tried interacting with the crowd.

Quite a few people put their hands up, a couple girls even looked like they were counting on CHAD to ask them out. But Chad's eyes stayed glued to the middle of the audience. Ryan's hand wasn't up.

Did Ryan have a date? Gosh, Chad's entire plan was ruined, he KNEW he should have asked him earli-

Slowly, Ryan put his hand up, it was careful and basically unseeable unless you were where Chad was.

"R-Ryan, can you come out here, please," Chad asked, awkwardly, already feeling his cheeks burning up. People whispered, as Ryan slowly got up. As if it were normal, he casually strolled towards the stage and stood alongside Chad.

It was silent, as everyone watched them.

"Hi," Ryan waved,  
"Hi," Chad replied,

Chad just looked at him for a bit, he forgot he was meant to actually be doing something, or that there were around 250 people just waiting for him to do something.

When he finally snapped out of his gaze, he turned to the people and gulped.

"Uh..."

A cheerleader gently prodded his shoulder and handed him the chocolates and a batch of perfect batch of gorgeous light blue flowers.

"Ryan, will you go to prom with me?" Chad gently spoke, and the crowed started talking among themselves, all extremely shocked and in awe. Ryan didn't say anything.

" _Please_?" Chad added, and there were a few seconds of silence.

Ryan looked directly into his eyes and broke into a smile.

"I'd be goddamn honoured," Ryan replied, and the crowd yelled and shouted with joy for Chad.

Softly, Ryan wrapped his arms around him, and was held in a warm embrace for the next two minutes.

"These are for you, sorry I couldn't get you more," Chad blushed as he handed Ryan the chocolates and flowers,

"Oh my god, you shouldn't have," Ryan kindly accepted the gifts.  
"But I did," Chad smiled.  
"I like the flowers, by the way, they match my hat," Ryan smiled, pointing to his new, baby blue hat.

Chad leaned in, hands sweating, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I like your hat,"


End file.
